L'hospitalité Weasley
by Picotti
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Weasley ont enfin emménagé ensemble. Mais avec les études et le loyer à payer, les temps sont difficiles et Scorpius est obligé de travailler à la boutique de farces et attrapes pour subvenir à leurs besoins... aux côté de James Potter.


_Cet OS est dédié à Elena Grape, parce que c'est Elena Grape et puis c'est tout._

* * *

**L'hospitalité Weasley**

« Et tant que tu y est, Malfoy, tu pourrais aussi compter la caisse et passer un coup de balai. Oncle George passera certainement demain alors il vaut mieux que ce soit nickel. »

James Sirius Potter s'étira en bâillant bruyamment. Il s'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de cette manière que Scorpius détestait tant.

« Moi je suis vanné. Je vais rentrer. »

Il déposa un trousseau de clés sur le comptoir.

« Tiens, tu me les rendras demain. Je devrais arriver vers midi. Bonne soirée. »

Et sur ce, il prit sa veste et, sans même l'enfiler, transplana. Scorpius soupira mais au final, il préférait encore être seul. Il laissa les clés sur le comptoir. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait jamais de clients. Il piocha le balai dans la réserve et se mit à dépoussiérer un peu le magasin. Il l'avait déjà fait en début d'après-midi, il n'en eut donc pas pour très longtemps.

Mais quand même, il avait rêvé bien mieux. Ou plutôt, il s'était attendu à mieux. Il venait d'avoir vingt ans, là, tout juste au début de l'été et depuis qu'il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il était amoureux de Rose Weasley, il avait l'impression que sa vie avait pris une tournure délicate. Sa mère n'avait pas réellement fait de réflexion. Mais son père... Merlin, son père l'avait sacrément mal vécu. Pendant un moment, Scorpius avait préféré fuir la maison familiale. Ses parents avaient paniqué et c'étaient des aurors qui étaient venus le chercher chez les Weasley à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule.

Le cours de la vie avait plus ou moins repris. Scorpius avait fini ses études à Poudlard et il s'en était sorti avec six ASPICs. Après quoi, il s'était inscrit à l'université de droit magique en vue de devenir avocat. Et depuis quelques mois seulement, il avait pris un appartement en ville avec Rose. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse mais les loyers étaient beaucoup trop élevés. Surtout que le seul job qu'il avait trouvé pour se payer de quoi manger consistait en aide-vendeur dans la boutique de Georges Weasley, emploi qu'il avait obtenu par le biais de Rose bien entendu.

Et il s'avérait que James y travaillait également, en tant qu'associé et probablement futur propriétaire. Il lui menait la vie dure juste parce que c'était un Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec le ménage, il rangea les étagères, compta la caisse (plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les deux gallions qui manquaient provenaient du déjeuner que James s'était payé à midi) puis il ferma soigneusement derrière lui avant de transplaner jusque chez lui.

L'appartement se trouvait dans un quartier sorcier de Londres. Dans un endroit pas très joli où les immeubles avaient l'air d'être sur le point de tomber en ruine. Il était petit et pas très bien agencé mais pour un premier logement, c'était déjà très bien. Et puis, Rose venait l'enluminer de sa présence tous les jours. Scorpius n'en demandait pas plus.

Il était fatigué, il avait mal partout et il avait encore des cours à réviser. Sa vie ne lui semblait plus être faite que de travail harassant et d'études prenantes. Il n'était plus rien, ne voyait personne mais ça allait payer, il en était sûr.

Il entra chez lui. L'appartement consistait en une grande pièce faisant office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine, une chambre et une petite salle de bain. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant, ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta net et quelques minutes plus tard, Rose arriva, enroulée dans une serviette de bain et les cheveux dégoulinants.

« Hééé, c'est toi. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Un autre soupir lui monta aux lèvres.

« Ton cousin James, un jour, je vais me le payer. Je te promets. Il va rentrer chez lui avec une paire d'oreilles d'ânes et il ne va rien comprendre.

_ Lorie va apprécier, j'en suis sûre. »

Lorie, ou plutôt Lorelei, était la fiancée de James. Il était question qu'ils se marient bientôt, pour le plus grand désespoir de Ginny. Non pas que la jeune femme ne soit pas quelqu'un de bien, non, mais elle affectionnait tout ce qui était glauque, morbide, gothique, au point de ne s'habiller qu'en noir et de ne se maquiller qu'en noir. Harry disait qu'elle avait l'air d'un corbeau. Le père de Rose mentionnait plutôt un Détraqueur.

Mais Scorpius, lui, ne riait pas du tout. En fait, il avait même l'air désespéré. Sans se soucier de l'eau qui dégouttait encore de ses épaules et de ses cheveux emmêlés, Rose se glissa auprès de lui sur le canapé.

« C'était si dur que ça ? Tu veux que j'en parle à Georges ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? C'est ton oncle et il préférera James à moi. Je ne suis qu'un sale Malfoy après tout. Un vieux serpent rampant. »

C'était en tout cas comme ça que James et Hugo l'avaient longuement appelé. C'était ridicule, petit, idiot, et malheureusement tellement typique de son frère et de son cousin.

« Mais tu es un employé comme les autres ! Roxanne et Louis aussi ont travaillé là et même Teddy je crois et personne n'a jamais été brimé.

_ Oui mais ce sont tous des Weasley.

_ Pas Teddy. »

Scorpius éclata de rire devant autant de mauvaise foi.

« Arrête, il lui suffit de se colorier les cheveux en rouge pour donner le change.

_ Hé, t'es pas obligé de détester tous mes cousins non plus. Teddy, il ne t'a jamais rien fait lui. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec cet air si méprisant qu'elle haïssait. Lorsqu'il avait ce petit sourire dédaigneux, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père et à son grand-père. Un vrai Mangemort.

« J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire de mal du formidable docteur Teddy Lupin. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

_ Depuis que tu fais ton stage de guérisseuse dans son service à Sainte Mangouste, tu ne jures plus que par lui. Et Teddy ceci et Teddy cela, il a sauvé toute la planète ou quoi ? »

Durant quelques secondes, Rose resta interdite. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, l'air vexé et en colère.

« T'es vraiment con. Tu veux qu'on entre dans ce jeu-là ? Oui j'aime beaucoup mon cousin et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu ce stage à Sainte Mangouste alors que la plupart des mes copines est partie dans les hôpitaux de campagne à Tataouine les bains ! Oui il est excellent et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est cité dans les meilleurs médicomages de Londres. Oui je suis une Weasley et que tu le veuilles ou pas j'adore mon cousin James ! »

Elle prit une seconde pour respirer profondément.

« Et toi tu es un vieux serpent rampant parce que mis à part les sangs-purs qui sont toujours froids et stoïques comme ton Mangemort de grand-père eh bien il ne reste plus rien ! »

Il se leva à son tour.

« Alors c'est ce que tu penses aussi ? Oh bien sûr, Scorpy il veut devenir avocat pour faire libérer tous les Mangemorts d'Azkaban ! Et son papy adoré lui dicte sa conduite !

_ Arrête, c'est pas ce que je disais. »

Le ton de Rose s'était radouci. D'abord parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin et ensuite parce que le regard de son amant lui faisait tout à coup peur. Il avait l'air sur le point de craquer, il en devenait même presque menaçant.

« Allez, Scorpius, t'es fatigué. Tu devrais prendre une douche.

_ Une douche... pour laver ma sale odeur de Malfoy peut-être ?

_ Mais non, arrête de prendre la mouche. »

Il éclata d'un rire si amer que Rose en fit un pas en arrière.

« Et c'est moi qui prends la mouche ? Compte la caisse Scorpius, passe le balai Scorpius, on a plus de pastilles de gerbe Scorpius, lave les vitres Scorpius, vas porter cette commande à Katmandou Scorpius ! Je ne suis pas un employé qui cherche à payer ses études, je suis un elfe de maison ! Et même encore, grâce à ta mère la plupart est libre maintenant. »

Il était à bout de souffle et ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« J'en ai ma claque. »

Sa voix était devenue gémissante. Rose craignit qu'il ne fonde en larmes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il montre sa faiblesse, non ça ne la dérangeait pas ça, c'était parce qu'elle redoutait de pleurer avec lui. Et du coup, elle allait avoir bien du mal de lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

Il respirait fort et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Ta famille me déteste, Rose. Elle cherche à me faire payer les erreurs de mon grand-père. Même mon père n'est pas responsable de ça. La seule chose dont il est coupable, c'est d'avoir été élevé comme un Mangemort. Mais il s'est relevé. C'est devenu quelqu'un de bien maintenant.

_ Mais toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien et je t'aime ! De tout mon cœur. Je vais hibouter James et je vais lui remonter les bretelles.

_ Ce sera pire.

_ Mais non ! Allez, il te reste deux ans d'études à faire et du seras tranquille.

_ Deux ans ! Deux ans avec James ? Je vais pas tenir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je peux aussi en parler à Georges. Ou alors tu donnes ta démission et on se débrouille.

_ Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas les moyens de payer le loyer avec nos bourses d'étude et je ne veux pas être redevable de tes parents.

_ Ma mère peut peut-être te donner un coup de main. Ou mon père, mon oncle Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une place de commis quelque part au ministère. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Ils feraient ça pour moi... Non ils feraient ça pour toi.

_ Pour toi. Parce que tu es mon petit-ami et que j'ai envie de t'épouser. »

Il resta interdit, planta son regard dans le sien. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment mentionné un éventuel mariage ?

« Rose... tu es sérieuse ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui en parler dans un moment plus romantique et non pas en sortant de la douche en serviette de bain un soir après une scène de ménage. Ses joues et son front s'embrasèrent. Avec ses cheveux roux, elle devait avoir l'air d'une grosse citrouille.

« Je voulais t'en parler le soir de ton anniversaire déjà mais j'ai eu peur que tu me dises non. Après je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre qu'on soit parti en vacances mais c'est venu tout seul là. »

Il prit un air déçu.

« Oh. Ce n'était pas voulu alors.

_ Ce n'était pas voulu mais c'était pensé. Et puis c'est trop tard maintenant. Alors ? Scorpius, tu veux qu'on se marie ? »

Il hésita.

« C'est la demande en mariage la plus inhabituelle qui existe ça, non ?

_ Donne moi ta réponse où je saute par la fenêtre là. Tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je suis stressée ? »

Il lui fit l'un de ses petits sourires en coin qui l'avait tant charmée lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents puis il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules encore humides, caressa sa peau nue, effleura la serviette en éponge.

« Oui je veux t'épouser. Je veux que tu deviennes madame Rose Malfoy. N'en déplaise à ton père. »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Rose passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son geste dégrafa la serviette qui tomba au sol, doucement, sans un bruit. Les mains de Scorpius parcoururent son dos.

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Je ne vais pas démissionner de la boutique et donner à ton cousin l'occasion de croire qu'il peut se moquer de moi. Je vais travailler jusqu'au bout et je vais travailler dur. »

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le canapé, attrapa un parchemin qui restait sur une pile sur la table de salon. Le titre annonçait « contestations et protestations contre le secret magique. »

« Et je vais décrocher mon diplôme d'avocat pour t'offrir la maison de tes rêves. »

Rose éclata de rire. Elle ramassa sa serviette.

« Et en attendant, tu devrais quand même aller prendre une douche. »

Après quoi, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, sans plus se soucier de sa nudité.


End file.
